


We Belong

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: Beca would never admit she’s a closested romantic but for a certain redhead who’s a hopeless romantic she’d do anything.Based off of a very familiar song and scene ;)





	We Belong

Beca knew that she and Chloe were meant to be, she knew there was no one else she was meant to be with in this fucked up world, the girl was undeniably her soulmate. Even though Beca fucking hated that word. So, when it came out of the blue that Beca and Chloe were no longer together, to the surprise of not only the rest of the Bellas but to Beca. She didn't even know what the hell she'd done so typical Beca she didn't face the problem head on in a healthy way. 

She spent it sat in her dorm room listening to the playlist she made Chloe for their last anniversary, binge watching sad movies, again even though Beca fucking hated them. But Chloe loved them, so she tolerated them for the redhead. She'd tried calling and texting the older girl but had zero response. She'd try and get one of the other Bellas to pass a message on but Chloe would just shut them out. Even Aubrey, who knew the redhead longer than Beca and was getting shutout by her friend. 

It had been going on for about a month now and Beca was nowhere near back to her old self, she'd stopped wallowing in self-pity with sad songs and sad movies now she'd just moved onto shutting herself away with her laptop, sometimes, in a bar. The only solution she'd found was to sit in the nearest deadbeat bar, writing all her feelings out into lyrics, a thing she found she could only do when she'd had a drink. Well for them to be so honest.

She was on her fifth beer and had ditched her laptop back into her bag, since a song she'd been writing had got her thinking about Chloe even more. She downed the rest of her beer and threw another few dollars on the bar top signalling the bartender for another drink. Taking the bottle off him and tipping it to her lips she heard a voice.

"Out of all the places to find Beca Mitchell nursing a heartache I didn't expect you to be here" - Beca swallowed the liquid and turned to her left to see a leggy brunette eyeing her.

"What can I say the old habits just weren't working for me" - Beca kept her eyes locked on the bottle before taking another swig. 

"Well this habit is going to make things worse because if Chloe saw this she'd hate it and you know that" - Stacie grabbed a drink from the bartender and took a sip, still keeping her eyes on the short DJ.

"Stacie.."

"What? Are you going to push me away like you have done to everyone else this past month?" - Beca downed the rest of her drink and slammed her bottle down on the bar top.

"Stacie I don't know how to fix this! She won't fucking talk to me! She won't fucking talk to anyone! I don't know what the fuck I have done!" - Beca lost it, she'd started yelling at her friend, her friend who was an innocent bystander in all of this. But Stacie still said nothing. But Beca breathing hard, trying to contain her emotions whether they were anger or upset just couldn’t. Silence fell upon them, the leggy Bella sipping at her drink, the DJ getting herself another drink. Dark liquor in a short glass before taking a long sip, closing her eyes at the taste and feeling of it going down her throat.

"Beca.. How drunk are you?" - Really? This was all Stacie could come up with right now, Beca just looked at her friend and took another large swig of her drink.

"Borderline why?" - Beca asked but all Stacie had to say was a smirk on her face accompanied by telling the bartender they'll have a tray of tequila shots. Before she could protest, the taller girl had placed a glass shot glass in her hand along with a plate of limes in front of her.

"If you're gonna be depressed over Chloe then we're gonna get drunk together because I am not letting you do it alone because you'll do something stupid if you were on your own, like that time you had an argument with Jesse and got drunk in the kitchen, thought it would be a really good idea to try and be Batman on the kitchen counter and fell off, resulting in you having to get stitches" - That was not a story that Beca thought would come back up, but regardless she shook her head, grabbed her other glass and downed it.

"Well here's to someone actually wanting to give a shit about me" - That being said the DJ licked her hand, poured the salt on, threw her shot back and bit the lime in front of her, grimacing at the taste.

"Fucckkkk you Stacie for making me take tequila" - Stacie on the other hand didn't bat any expression, just a smug smirk that she knew that her smaller friend would be off her face soon enough.

"I'm helping this is the only way I know how!" - Stacie argued back, pushing another shot in front of Beca, before following the same technique as before.

________

Another round of shots later and the pair were sat at the bar laughing over stories of Beca and Chloe. Beca who was holding another glass of whiskey, had her head on the bartop and suddenly groaned.

"Fuck Stacie I just miss her so much" - Beca was slurring her words so hard that Stacie could just about make out what she was saying.

"Well go get her" - Oh if it was that simple, Beca thought, she just stared at her friend.

"We all know what Chloe loves she loves cheesy romantic stuff _, that is_ , how you're gonna get her back" - Stacie was prodding at her brunette's arm with every word she said. Okay enough, Beca thought, then a lightbulb went off.

"Chloe loves movies!" - The brunette excitedly blurted out, almost knocking her drink over. Stacie just looked at her with a "Duh" expression on her face. Beca shook her head and went on to explain her point.

"Chloe loves movies, movies where the girl has a happy ending, where the guy gets the girl! I've gotta be the guy to my girl!" - The brunette blurted out, getting up from her chair.

"But you have a vagina Beca" - Beca was ignoring her, she loved her friend but fuck she wasn't helping.

"Say Anything! It's one of Chloe's favourite films! I can go and be John Ballsack or whatever his name was!" - Beca was off, downing her drink and another shot for good measure, before grabbing her bag and heading out the bar.

"But Beca you don't have a boombox!!" - But Beca didn't hear her she was already making a B-Line back to Barden and towards her girlfriend's dorm. Could she call her that still? Her girlfriend? Fuck it she still was. She hadn’t lost her yet.

As Beca approached the redheads dorm block, although yes in her drunken state it had took her far longer than usual, but, she made it. She looked up at where her girlfriends window would be. This plan was either going to work or piss off the entire dorm block. She was getting closer so she decided in her drunken state to just start belting out the only lyrics she could think of at the time. Because fuck it she didn't have a boombox.

_"We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say_

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?_

_Now there's no looking forward_

_Now there's no turning back_

_When you say"_

But Beca stopped when she got close enough to see a window open and a familiar redhead poke her head out, obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion of sound. 

"Beca?! What are you doing?!" - Chloe didn't sound annoyed just confused. So Beca picked up from where she left off.

_"We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong,_ _Beca_ _and Chloe! W_ _e belong, we belong togethe_ r!"

"Beca are you drunk?!" - Beca had to smile at this because she couldn't think of another emotion at the time.

"Baby I'm drunk on you!" - Very smooth Mitchell, Beca shot back as smoothly as she could without slurring it too much. She knew Chloe loved this song and she knew she loved singing the next bit with her, I guess this was her chance to see if she hadn’t fucked up royally.

" _Close your..." -_ Beca started the lyrics thinking the redhead would join in but nothing. So, she tried again.

 _"Close_ _your..._ _"_ \- Then it happened, two voices melted into one.

_"Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_Close your eyes and try to dream_

_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it, how much we really care_

_I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere_

_Still you say"_

Beca just looked up at the redhead, swaying slightly on her feet, a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you come up" - Chloe didn't so much ask as state it, and that's exactly what the Beca did, she made her way inside and up to the others dorm room. A room she'd spent countless nights in, countless mornings, countless makeout sessions, countless heart to hearts. Countless times of falling more and more in love with the redhead. She didn't even have to lay a single knock on the door, because as soon as she came within the vicinity of it, it flew open and there stood the girl she was unquestionably in love with. Before she could react or say anything, Chloe crashed her lips against Beca's, signalling to the younger girl. Everything was going to be okay. She reluctantly pulled away from the redhead, even though she could kiss the girl forever, and just looked straight into those bright blue eyes. The same ones she'd fell in love with to begin with.

"Were you trying to be John Cusack back there?" - Chloe inquired, a small smirk tugging at her lips, Beca could only roll her eyes at the question.

"Okay yes.. But! In my defence I didn't know what else to do to get you to talk to me" - Her slurred words faded off as vulnerability crept back in, making her eyesight swift south.

"Becs.." - A soft voice caused her to look back up at that beautiful sight.

"Becs I love you.. And what I did was rational and shouldn't have happened because you're all I want.. The Jake to my Samantha, the Bender to my Claire, the Jack to my Rose.. Honestly Beca you're my person. I made a stupid mistake and that's that. You're here now" - And she was she so was. Right in her arms.

"Chloe I don't want to hurt you not even by accident.. Believe me"

"I do.. I don't want to imagine my life without you" - Beca's heart was swelling and Chloe's words were making her feel drunker.

"I'm not going anywhere Chlo.. I promise you" - Beca meant everything she said, ever, to the redhead, she never imagined her life with someone like this, someone who loved her for who she was but she had and it made her so _fucking_ happy. 

"Good cause you're my forever"


End file.
